Dragonball Extreme
by Angelic Gargoyle Artemis
Summary: This story takes place after Dragonball GT. Goku is reborn with all his memories intacked and the Dragonballs in his body. He also must look after a young saiyan girl named Lunako. Now Edited for content. Discontinued.
1. Beginnings and Continuations

Dragonball Extreme

Prolouge

Beginnings and Continuations

A young girl stood in the middle of a bloody battlefield, stairing down the most hated and feared creature in the cosmos, Freeza. The girl wore a black and purple sailor fuku with purple boots and gloves. The broch in the center of the bow on her chest was an exact replica of the one her father, king of the saiyans, wore on a chain around his neck. A gold teara with a purple jewel in the center of it sparkled on her brow.

"Invited by the spirits of the people you have slaughtered, Sailor Vegeta fights for freedom and equality!" the girl proclaimed.

"You think you can defeat me, Child? Let's see what you've got." Freeza laughed.

"My pleasure. Rose Petal Rain!" Sailor Vegeta yelled as she spun around quicly sending small petal shaped blades into Freeza's troops destroying them all.

Freeza growled in annoyance as he threw a large blast of his chi energy at Sailor Vegeta. The blast hit it's target and threw her off her feet sevral yards back. Leeks, one of the few Saiyan Warriors to challange Freeza, charged at the tyrent with sword in hand. Freeza threw another blast that hit Leeks, throwing him nearly on top of Sailor Vegeta.

The two Saiyan warriors stood up. They were both hurt pretty bad, but not enough to stop fighting. Sailor Vegeta tossed her long brade of black hair over her shoulder and glared at Freeza.

"You'll pay for your insolance you saiyan trash!" Freeza yelled as he flew at Sailor Vegeta and punched her squarely in the face, hard enough to throw her back another yard.

Her transformation disappered, revealing her true identity as Princess Endive. Daughter of King Vegeta, and older sister to Prince Vegeta.

"Endive!" Leeks gasped.

Endive and Leeks had been haveing a secreat romance going on for a while. King Vegeta had not approved of their relationship because of Leeks being a low class warrior and Endive was an elite. Now the two were locked in battle against such a powerful being as Freeza. Endive stood up slowly as Leeks turned inraged eyes on Freeza.

"You'll pay for touching her!" Leeks hissed.

He crossed his arms over his chest then shouted, "Saiyan Fury!"

Then Leeks pointed both hands at Freeza as wind and light flew up from the ground around him. The light expanded, ingulfing and then incenerating everything in it's path. Freeza quickly put up a barrior to protect himself from the oncomeing blast. Endive staired at the blast numbly. She knew she couldn't run or fly away fast enough to escape it.

"Leeks? LEEKS!" Endive screamed.

When the light was meer feet away, she hung her head and closed her eyes tightly.

"Good-bye, my love." she whispered, then she too was destroyed by the blast.

"ENDIVE, NO!" Leeks cried out in anguish after his attack ended.

"There, there. Let me help eradicate your pain." Freeza said as he pointed a finger at Leeks heart.

A pink blast of light flew and pearced Leeks' heart. The young saiyan fell to the ground leaving behind a trail of blood and tears in the air behind him. Freeza grumbled a few choice curses about the saiyans and their sudden uprising. If they kept it up he would have to destroy them all. He had no idea that the saiyan who would one day defeat him would be born a few days later. He also didn't know that he was being watched. A woman with long green hair, wearing a white and black sailor fuku, and carrieing a large key shaped staff stood hiden not too far away. She looked up at the sky just in time to see a shooting star.

"A star decends to the Galaxy Cauldren to be born again. To shine even brighter than before." the woman whispered to herself.

Then with a flash of light she disappered.

-65 years later-

"It's so warm here on Shinlon's back." Son Goku murmured as he layed on the dragon's massive back.

It hadn't been long since Son Goku had left his family and friends to head out with Shinlon on a journey he wasn't sure would ever bring him home again. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep as the seven magic Dragonballs circled around his body, then entered it through his hands, arms, tail, and forhead. Goku's body glowed with the light of the Dragonballs then disappered. Shinlon flew off into space and time leaving behind no evidance of his existance.

Goku awoke a while later in a strange place. Mist covered the floor and strange auras of color covered the sky. They floated around changing shape and color every few seconds.

"Am I in the other world?" Goku asked.

"No. You're in the Forth Dimension." a soft voice answered.

"Forth Dimension? What's that?" Goku asked as a tall beautiful woman with long green hair and wearing a blak and white sailor fuku appered.

She carried a large key shaped staff in one hand as she heald the other hand to a giant door.

"The Forth Dimension is the dimension of space and time. Through this door you can get to any era, any world you desire. It's simalur to the Room of Space and Time in the Heavenly Realm." the woman explained.

"Oh. Who are you?" Goku asked.

"I am the guardian of the Forth Dimension, Sailor Pluto." the woman answered with a smile.

"What am I doing here?" Goku asked.

"Your new destiny starts now. You are a Dragonball Carrior. Right now all the Dragonballs are in your body where they lay dorment, but later there will be seven Dragonball Carriors. A carrior for each ball." Sailor Pluto explained.

"The Dragonballs are in my body!" Goku exclaimed.

"Yes. You're also in charge of this." Pluto said, holding out her palm to show a diamond shaped crystal.

"What's that?" Goku asked.

"You're an inquisative one. It's a Star Seed. A spirit. The person who it will become will be your responsability.." Pluto said.

Before she could say anything else, an evil laughter started up and seemed to come from every direction. A man who looked rather femanine steped out of the mist and grined evilly at Pluto and Goku.

"You have no buisness here! Be gone, Evil One!" Pluto yelled.

"I've come for what is mine." the man said holding out a hand.

Two star seeds appered from Sailor Pluto's staff. Both star seeds, including the one in pluto's hand, begain to float over to the man. Goku quickly grabed the one that had been in Pluto's hand.

"You can't have this one, it's mine!" Goku growled.

He felt an evil chi comeing from the man. A very powerful evil chi.

"You're a fool, Boy. I don't need the girl. Just the boy and the dragon." the man snarled.

"Dragon! Shinlon! You've got Shinlon's soul! Give it back!" Goku yelled as he jumped at the man.

The man only grined as he threw a large blast that went all the way through Goku's body creating a gaping hole in the middle of his small chest.

"GOKU!" Pluto cried.

Goku fell to the floor with a thud, his small body hiden by the mist. Although badly wounded, he cluched the star seed of the girl in his fist. Even if he died, he would not let the man have the star seed.

"Dead Scream!" Pluto yelled as she pointed a hand at the man.

A blast flew from her hand and hit the man hard enough to throw him backwards. The man winced as he stood, then he glared at Pluto.

"You and your little friend will pay for this! Shinlon shall come for Son Goku and put him in his grave! Just wait and see." The man growled just before he disappered.

"Goku? Goku, where are you?" Pluto called.

"Over here." came a weak voice just in front of the time door.

Pluto ran to the spot and found Goku lying there, his blood surounding him like a crimson aura. She knew she had to do something quick. She took the star seed from him and it flew into her staff.

"I'll hold on to Endive's soul for you." Pluto said.

"E...Endive? That's her name? It's pretty." Goku murmured just before he passed out.

Pluto held her staff over his body. Magic flowed from the staff into Goku shrinking his body down to the size of an infant. Then he was transformed into a fetus. Pluto gently picked up the tiny crystal shell that held the fetus and got ready to find a saragent mother. Goku would need his memories, powers, and abilities later, so Pluto erased nothing. He would always know who and what he was. This form would just be to heal the damage and hide from the man who had done it. With these thoughts in mind, Pluto walked through the Time Door into Goku's dimension, only now it was seventy three years after he had left with Shinlon.

Although only a few minutes had passed for Goku, seventy three years had passed for his dimension. Thus was the power of the Fourth Dimension. It was time to find a saragent mother for the fetasized Goku and Pluto saw the perfect candidate. A young girl sneaking out of her house on the way to her boyfriend's house.

"How appropriate, wouldn't you think, Goku?" Pluto murmured as she watched the girl run, trying to hide in the shadows of the night.

-5 years later-

Goku sat in the waiting room of the hospital. He hated hospitals and wanted to get out of there, but he had to wait for his guardian, Sarah. She wasn't the person who had been Goku's saragent. That person had died during childbirth. Goku didn't like to think about what had happened when his body had been expeled from hers, but that was five years ago. He wasn't going to think about it now.

Sarah was the one who would give birth to the girl who had once been known as "Endive". Pluto was the one who'd made sure that an infant Goku ended up on Sarah's doorstep. five years ago. She had even left a letter that read:

Dear Ma'am,

Please take care of my baby. His name is Son Goku. Thanks so much,

S.P.

Sarah thought she was raising a genious when Goku started talking clearly when he was only a few months old. He could walk when he was five months old. He could lift a car over his head with one hand when he was one years old. Now at five years, he could fly, throw beams of light that could destroy buildings. He was a master of the martial arts, and could speak english and japanese fluantly. What was strange was that Goku had a tail and could turn his hair from midnight black to golden blond, and his eyes from deep brown to turquoise. He called this form, "Super Saiyan One".

Sarah had gotten pregnant with twins. Goku knew one of them was Endive, but he didn't know who the other one was. After eight and a half months, Sarah went into labor. So now they were at the hospital. Goku sat drumming his fingers on the chair arm, debating if he should go home and wait or stay there at the hospital. He really just wanted to go home.

The next morning the docter walked into Sarah's room with a sad look on his face.

"I regret haveing to tell you this, Ms. Sinclair, but your baby boy died last night." the docter said.

"How's my baby girl, Lunako?" Sarah asked with tears in her eyes.

"She's perfectly healthy." the docter said reasuringly.

"Oh, thank god." Sarah sobed.

At least one of her children had lived.

"Please don't cry, Sarah." Goku said softly from beside her.

"You're right. I shouldn't cry. Everything's going to be alright. At least Lunako is healthy. We've got a family, Goku." Sarah said with a smile as she tride to reasure the child.

"Yeah. A family." Goku said smileing back at her.

-12 years later-

Lunako sat looking at the floor as she waited for Goku to come for her. Her mother, Sarah hadd died of cancer, so now Lunako would live with her friend, Son Goku, in Japan. Goku had lived with Lunako and her mother for as far back as she could remember. She had never seen him as a big brother, but more like a live in best friend.

"Are you ready?" Goku asked as he walked into the room.

He was seventeen years old and stood five feet; seven inches. He was very musculer and made Lunako look like a boney, clumsy, walking toothpick. She stood four feet; seven inches and hadn't yet started to blossem physically.

"Yeah. I'm ready." Lunako murmured.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be alright." Goku said.

"I hope you're right." Lunako whispered.

To Be Continued...

Next Dragonball Extreme: Chapter 1: Lee VS Lunako


	2. Lee Vs Lunako

Dragonball Extreme

Chapter One

Lee vs. Lunako

-6 years later-

It was the Fortieth Tenkaichi Budokai. Lee Kotetsu stood watching the Junior Championship Match between two little kids. One was called Vegeta the Thired. The other was called Goku Jr, and both had gone blond makeing the crowed go wild with cheers.

Lee was so into watching the fight that he was annoyed when a very old woman pushed past him trying to get to the other side of the stadium.

"Hey!" Lee exclaimed.

"I beg your pardon!" the old woman said as she kept going.

Lee looked back to see that he had missed the rest of the fight between the kids, so he decided to follow the old woman and see what was up with her.

"You came, didn't you, Goku-Ojji-chan?" the old woman murmured.

"Huh? You mean the old man the statue is of? Please! Son Goku has been dead for a hundred years. You're a senile old hag, aren't you?" Lee asked.

With eyes full of tears, the old woman looked up at Lee. Suddenly a look of fear came over her face.

"Shinlon!" she exclaimed.

"Pan-oba-chan, is this man bothering you?" Goku Jr. asked as he walked up protectivly beside his grandmother.

"No, Boy. This is just someone I knew long ago." the old woman said as a calm look seatled over her features.

The old woman gave Lee a cold look then she and the little boy walked away. Lee sighed as he turned and walked in the opposit direction. The old woman was probably just crazy. Why had she called him Shinlon? Who was Shinlon? He shrugged, deaming it not important. He had a match to win.

He saw here then. A tall beautiful young woman with long black hair tied back in a brade. She had large brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. She wore a tatered purple tank top and really short black shorts. She had on a pair of purple boots that reached her knees. Lee couldn't stop stairing at her great body.

"You here to watch somebody fight?" Lee asked.

"No. I'm here to fight." the girl said.

"You're jokeing. A cute chick like you? You're gonna get hurt." Lee said with his best dazzling smile.

"Buzz off, and don't call me a 'chick'. My name is Lunako." the girl said, not falling for Lee's charms.

She turned away from him and looked up at a statue of the Legendary Son Goku. She smiled knowingly at it.

"Getting a crushon a man who's been dead for a hundred years?" Lee asked mockingly.

"Perhaps." Lunako said as her smile grew.

Lee felt a pang of jealousy, but didn't understand why. He had only met Lunako. He mumbled a few choice curses under his breath as he walked away from the girl and her strange attatude. Later that day, he and Lunako met again in the finals of the adult championship match.

"Don't hold back." Lunako said getting into a fighting stance.

"Oh, I wont. By the way, if I win can I have your phone number?" Lee asked with an evil grin.

"Sure. I'll be sure to shove it up your ass." Lunako answered, returning Lee's grin.

After a battle that seemed to last thirty minutes, Lunako was thrown from the ring. She stood and brushed herself off as Lee watched from the ring. Lunako bowed gracefully, then turned and walked away. Lee jumped from the ring and followed her. Outside the turnament gates was a man waiting for Lunako.

"Hey! Who's your friend?" Lee asked as he caught up to Lunako.

The man's eyes grew wide with suprise when he saw Lee.

"Shinlon?" the man asked.

"Shinlon? No. He's name is Lee, Goku." Lunako corrected.

"Goku? Man. A lot of people were named after the old man who use to be champion, huh?" Lee asked with a slight smile appered across his face.

"It was nice meeting you, Lee." Goku said with a shakey smile.

He threw a capsule down that turned into a motorcycle, then both he and Lunako got on it.

"Bye, Lee." Lunako said as she tightend her arms around Goku who was sitting infront of her.

Lee watched the two go. It had been a strange day. Why were people calling him Shinlon? He didn't understand it nor did he really care. He threw down his own capsule that turned into a sports car. Lee got into his car and speed off in the opposit direction.

"Goku, why did you call Lee, 'Shinlon'?" Lunako asked as they sat in the kitchen drinking coffie. It was later on in the afternoon the same day of the tounament, and the two were siting silently in the kitchen.

"He's the reincarnation of the Dragon God, Shinlon." Goku said almost makeing Lunako drop her mug of coffie in shock.

"He's the reincarnation of a god, and I fought him and lived! Holy Shit!" Lunako exclaimed.

"I've never liked drinking this stuff. It's just too damn bitter." Goku mumbled as he pushed his mug away from him.

"Wait! Dragon God? Shinlon? Shinlon is the dragon that came out of those Dragonball things, isn't he?" Lunako asked.

"Yes." Goku answered simply.

"The same Dragonballs that are in your body, right?" Lunako asked.

"Right." Goku said with a shrug, not too sure of where she was going with this.

"That means if Lee had known that you are actually _the_Legendary Son Goku, he would have killed you." Lunako stated as her face turned pale.

"Not exactly. I don't think he knows about all that. He might not know who he really is. Just like you don't know who you really are." Goku said.

"Who I really am? Goku, what are you s..." Lunako begain.

" There's been something I've been meaning to tell you, Tenshi. You're the reincarnation of the Saiyan Princess Endive." Goku said reaching across the kitchen table and takeing Lunako's hand.

He smiled reasuringly at her. Lunako couldn't help but feel better just because of his smile. Now it was her turn to tell him a secret.

"I know. I heard you and Mom talking about it late one night. I had offten woundered why I was full blooded saiyan and she was full blooded human. I admit that at first I was terrified. I wanted to call you a liar. I wanted to tell you that it was your fault, but deep down, I knew it was true. I was a princess of an anceint and almost extinct race of warriors." Lunako explained with downcast eyes.

"Lee was also a saiyan in a past life. The saiyan's and the Dragon God's souls were fused togeather creating a new being." Goku said, changing the subject.

"Who fused them?" Lunako asked, looking back at Goku's face.

"An evil entity named Chaos." Goku answered.

"Who was the saiyan? Anyone you knew?" Lunako asked.

" No. I didn't, but you did. His name was Leeks. He was your lover." Goku answered.

"What! Lover! Me and him!" Lunako exclaimed.

"Chill out. It was a past life. Anyway, I'm not sure exactly what happened, but you were both killed in battle by Freeza." Goku said calmly.

"This is confusing. I'd rather just think of the here and now." Lunako mumbled as she looked down at her half a cup of undrunkin coffie.

Goku got up from his chair and went to the kitchen sink where he begain to wash dirty plates and silverware that had been collecting in the sink. It was a sure sign to Lunako that something unsaid was bothering him. Lunako stood up and walked over to him. She reached around him and put her hand on his. The plate he had been holding droped from his hand and fell into the soapy dish water with a plunk. For a minute the two stood ther not saying anything.

"What's bothering you? You don't touch any dishes or any other kind of chore unless something is bothering you, so what is it?" Lunako asked.

"I'm afraid Lee will figure out who he is and try something. Don't get me wrong. I'm not afraid to die. I've been there and done that. It's just..." Goku begain, but couldn't bring himself to finish as his face turned red.

"It's just what?" Lunako murmured softly.

"It's just...I don't want to leave you, Tenshi." Goku said, calling her by the nickname he had given her when she was a baby. "But if something wereto happen to me..."

"Goku, do you really think I'd let that guy take you away from me? No way!" Lunako exclaimed as she slid her arms around his waist.

"You're not invincable, Tenshi. If Lee try's something..." Goku begain, but was once again interupted by Lunako.

"I'll kick his ass! Goku, you and I will always be together. I wont let Lee kill you. I promise." Lunako said, tightning her hold on Goku.

Goku managed to turn around and hug Lunako to him. She was sort of on the short side. Her hair barely reached his shoulder unless she wore boots or high heels. He smiled as he fondly ruffled her hair. She made him happy. She loved to fight just like he did,and they had spent many an afternoon and weekend sparing. She was getting pretty good. Lunako looked up at Goku and smiled, but before she could say anything he had captured her mouth with his.

"Don't look at me like that." Goku murmured after the kiss had ended.

"If I get another kiss like that, I'll look at you like that more often." Lunako said with a sly wink.

Goku couldn't help but laugh, and soon he had Lunako laughing with him. They didn't know that they should of laughed as much as they could while they still had the chance and reason.

Lee walked along the riverbank pondering the day's events. He came to a training area and slowly walked to the center of the clearing.

"Leo?" he called out.

"Yes, Sir?" asked a holographic image of a young man that appered before him.

"I need to train. Execute program X48A." Lee said.

"Yes, sir." the hologram responded.

The hologram disappered as a large metal android appered. Lee begain to warm up as he pointed his hands at the android and begain to fire beams of energy at it. The android was hit squarley in the chest and was throughn into a nearby tree. With a grunt, the android stood and ran at Lee. It disappered just before hitting him and reappered behind him. It then slamed it's metal foot into the small of Lee's back. Lee was throughn a couple of yards away, but quickly got back up. He wiped blood from his lip then got into a defensive stance.

Lunako stood in a grave yard on a dark moonless night. Thick red mist moved among the graves in a forboding dance. A cloaked figure steped out of the mist carring an obsidean handled syth with a blade that driped something that glowed green and made Lunako think of poison.

"Death?" Lunako asked, hopeing that her voice didn't squeak with fear.

The cloaked figure din't answer. He only pointed to a nearby gravestone. Lunako walked to it and almost cried out when she saw the name on it.

"Goku? No!" Lunako yelled.

She turned around to look back at the cloaked figure, but he had been replaced by Lee, who was holding a very long katana. Lee growled as he flew at Lunako, the katana held ready to kill her.

"NO!" Lunako screamed.

Just then, she woke up sweating and screaming. Goku came running into the room.

"Lunako!" He exclaimed.

"Goku!" Lunako sobed as he reached her side and she threw her arms around his neck.

"He's gonna kill you! I know it! I can feel it!" Lunako said in such a rush as she cried that Goku couldn't understand her.

"What?" was all he could ask, but Lunako was crying so hard she couldn't answer him.

He had never seen her like this, and it worried him.

"It's okay, Tenshi. You're going to be alright." Goku said holding Lunako protectivley in his arms.

It wasn't herself she was worried about. It was him and she had to make him understand the danger he was in.

To Be Continued...

Next: Dragonball Extreme: Chapter Two: Lee's Attack


	3. Lee's Attack

Dragonball Extreme

Chapter Two

Lee's Attack

Elsewhere, an important decision was being made. Three shadowed figures stood around an orb. The orb's light extended into the vast darkness of the room.

"Is he the one? Part saiyan and part dragon god?" questioned a figure.

"Yes." replied another.

"He is although he doesn't know it." said the thired.

"He is a danger to the plan." said the first.

"Well shall we eliminate him?" asked the second.

"No. We'll make him one of us." said the thired. "He is much more valuable alive."

"How about this 'Son Goku'?" asked the first.

"He is to be eliminated." said the second.

"Is that not a bit extreme?" asked the thired.

"No. He is but an annoyance. Not to mention he's foiled all other attempts to dominate the Earth." said the first.

"And the girl?" asked the thired.

"Information unknown." said the second.

"Too bad. Well then. Subject 'A' will be assimilated. Then we will use Subject 'A' to eliminate Subject 'B'." said the thired as Lee's image and then Goku's appered in the orb.

Lee lay underneath a tree with his back against the trunk and the rubble of the android's body scatered about the ground at his feet. He couldn't seem to keep his eyes open and soon he was fast asleep.

"Shinlon." came a voice. "The time has come for you to awaken. Awaken to your true power."

Lee opened his eyes and saw a namekian man standing over him. The namek wore a long white robe with a red vest over it. He carried a wooden staff in his right hand.

"Who are you?" Lee asked.

"I am Dende. I am the God of the Earth, the creater of the Dragonballs, and the sorce of half your power." the namek said.

"Umm...well, since we got that straght, why did you call me 'Shinlon'?" Lee asked.

"All will be revealed in time. For now, I will simply unlock your true power and bring it to it's full potential." Dende said placeing His hand on Lee's head.

An erie blue light eminated around Lee as his hair blew upwards and his power surged. When everything went back to normal, Lee looked up at Dende, woundering what was going on. Before he could say anything, his energy and strength raised beyond anything he had thought possable.

"Now go and put your new found strength to use." Dende said as he slowly faded away.

Goku had finally gotten Lunako to calm down enough to tell him what was wrong. He listioned quietly as she told him about her nightmare. After she was done, Goku couldn't think of anything to say.

"It was just a dream. Besides, that guy probably has other things on his mind anyway." Goku said softly.

"Demo, what if something were to happen to you? I'd never forgive myself.." Lunako whispered.

"Nothing's going to happen. You worry too much. Forget about what I told you earlier and get some sleep." Goku said.

"Demo..." Lunako begain.

"No buts. You can stay in my room tonight if it will make you feel better." Goku said with a grin.

"Is that a come on!" Lunako gasped with a blush.

"Perhaps." Goku said with a cocky smile.

He picked Lunako up and carried her off to his room.

"You're so evil." Lunako said as she layed her head against his chest and drifted off to sleep.

Lee awoke from his sleep feeling very energized. He stretced, then stood and turned in the direction of home. It was three A.M. and a little late to be going home, but Lee planed to sleep in his own bed for at least nine more hours. Before he could even get out of the forrest he had been in, something hard met the back of his skull. Lee fell as everything around him blured, swirled, then went blank. What felt like a few minutes later, Lee slowly opened his eyes. As his vision focused, he found himself in strange surroundings. He was laying on a stainless still gurney surrounded by metalic medical tools. He tride to sream, but gaged on whatever had been shuved down his throwt to keep him quiet. Infront of him was a screen filled with flashing images of battles, dragons, and Son Goku, the legendary martial artist.

The images quickly changed as Lee begain to lose conciousness. The images continued to flash as his eyes were held open by small metal prongs. The images changed back and forth quickly showing Goku, explosians, dead bodies, and then Goku again. Lee's subconcious begain to associate Goku with evil. Small headphones were placed over Lee's ears.

"Goku...evil...death" said a mechanical voice.

"Kill...evil...obay" it repeated over and over again.

Afterwards, Lee was lifted and carried to a room filled with different armer. His clothes were removed and then replaced by a strange type of armer that looked like a cross between saiyan and ancient samarai armer. A few minutes later, Lee regained conciosness to see that he was back in the clearing where he had been training. He felt uncomfortable and looked down at his clothes and saw, much to his suprise, that he was wearing strange armer.

"Was it a dream or a nightmare?" he asked himself as he ran a shackey hand through his hair and looked up at the moon.

"Conditioning is complete." said the first shadow figure.

"Good. Any problems?" asked the second.

"None as of yet." the first replied.

"Good. Everything is as planed." said the thired.

The next morning, Lunako stood on the balconey of her room, watching the sunrise.

"What am I going to do?" she moaned as she looked down.

"Well first, you can stop talking to yourself." Goku said, his mouth very close to her ear.

He sliped his arms around her waist and held her to him. He tossed her brade over her shoulder and kissed the back of her neck.

"Second, if it will make you feel better, I'll watch my back from now on." Goku said.

"I look at your arms and see how powerful you are. If you wanted, you could crush the life out of me, so I shouldn't worry about you, but I do. I just don't want to lose you." Lunako said sadly.

"You wont. I'll be back this afternoon. I've got to go to work. Someone's got to keep us living in the lap of luxery, ne?" Goku asked playfully.

He turned Lunako around and kissed her so gently, she thought she'd cry. Then he turned away and left. He had been working to support Lunako for the last six years. He did mostly deconstruction and got paid well for his thurogh work. Lunako smiled as she watched him go, then she turned and continued to watch the city wakeing up.

Lee sat in his appartment holding his head. Images and information wouldn't stop cluttering up his mind. There were too many to sort out. He needed answers, and the only one he knew that could give them was Son Goku, a man who had supposedly died a hundred years ago. But Lee would have his answers. He would find Lunako and make her tell him where Goku was. Deep down inside his soul, a conciousness not his own begain to awaken.

Lunako sat on the sill of an opened window waiting for Goku to get home, and watching dark storm clouds gathering. As thunder begain to roll, Lunako begain to sing to herself.

"As traveling across the sea,

From the unknown country,

The wind passes gently behind my ears,

Will you tell me if people live,

With the same bewildering feeling inside,

To love someone

Or to be loved by someone,

I wounder what those feelings are like?

I can only vaguely from afar.

I want to cherish the feelings,

That has started inside me.

The fate trembles my heart like the wind."

A knock came to the door, interupting Lunako's singing. Relunctantly, Lunako got up and opened the door, only to find Lee.

"LEE! I mean, hi, Lee." Lunako said putting a shackey smile on her face.

"Hello, Lunako. I heared you singing. You have a wounderful voice." Lee said polightly.

"Domo Arigato, Lee." Lunako said regaining some composure.

Lee smiled polightly, but the it didn't last as his eyes flashed a crimson color and he grabed Lunako's arm.

"L...Lunako, quick...tell me where Goku is...please." Lee begged.

"Lee I don't..." Lunako begain, but her words died down in her throwt as Lee staired at her with evil crimson eyes.

Lunako grabed a saber from it's sheath on the wall. She had been trained by a great swordsman and could use the sword like a pro.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" she yelled as she pointed the saber at Lee.

Lee grined as he walked into the appartment and shut the door behind himself.

"You're comeing with me." Lee purred.

"The hell I am! Get back!" Lunako said swinging the sword at Lee's head.

"Yes, you will." Lee said as he easily dodged Lunako's sword swings.

Lunako fired a chi blast point blank into Lee's face, then flipped away from him just barely missing the couch. Lee growled angrily as he threw his own blast, hitting Lunako in the chest and throwing her to the floor. Lunako jumped back up and saw that the blasts that were being thrown were destroying some of the furnature, so she quickly picked up her saber and lunged at Lee. Suprisingly, he blocked with his katana. The sound of metal against metal echoed throughout the appartment building as the two battled. Lunako found an opening in Lee's defence and slashed his jaw, just as he also found an opening in _her _ defence and slashed her arm that she wasn't useing to fight with her saber. The two cried out in pain at the same time and lept awy from one another. Inraged, Lunako lunged at Lee once more, but this time he was ready for her. He caught her wrist with his free hand and twisted it until she droped her saber.

"Don't fight back. It's useless." Lee said, pressing the tip of his katana to her neck and drawing a drop of blood there.

He jumped hehind her, still holding her wrist. He sheathed his sword and bent Lunako's arm back and up makeing bones pop at the breaking point. If anymore pressure wa applied to the arm it would surely shatter.

"GOKU!" Lunako screamed.

Lee grabed the back of her neck with his free hand and shuved Lunako against the wall

"That pretty little voice, I hope it carries. Heh." Lee laughed as he teleported out of the building still holding Lunako.

"He was not suppose to kidnap the girl." said the thired shadow figure.

"He is acting on his own. He is no longer under the influence of the conditioning." said the first.

"It is his other self. It has awakened. This could go one of two ways. Either very good or very bad." said the second.

"It's not fair. We should do something." said the thired.

"It's no longer our concern." said the first.

Goku walked into the appartment carrieing a dozen red roses that he hoped would cheer Lunako up. He stoped cold in his tracks when he saw some of the furnature destroyed and Lunako's saber on the floor with blood on it.

"Lunako! Tenshi! Hey!" Goku yelled as he went from room to room, but found no one.

When he got to the kitchen, a man with black spikey hair, dark skin, pointy ears, and wearing a fighting gi, sat at the table. Goku staried at the man in bewilderment, but that soon turned to anger.

"Who are you! Where is Lunako!" Goku growled, only barely able to controle himself.

"I am Jared. Lee took the girl. He was under our controle and suppose to come kill you, but his other self awakened. Now he'll kill you and the girl." the man explained.

"Where is he?" Goku asked.

"You can not find him. Not yet. When he is ready, he will find you. Be prepaired." Jared said as he disappered.

"Wait! Dammit!" Goku yelled.

What he had feared most was now comeing true.

Goku sat at the kitchen table five hours later, stairing angrily off into space.

"Hello, Son Goku. You look upset. You miss Lunako, don't you?" Lee's voice asked telepathicly into Goku's head.

"Lee! Where is Lunako!" Goku yelled at the voice.

"I'd miss that body of hers too. Kami, she has a beautiful voice. Have you heard her sing? Oh well anyway. You may want to come and save her." Lee said in a bored tone.

"You stupid son-of-a-bitch! If you touch her, so help me, I'll kill you!" Goku roared.

"Ha! You're too much. If youwant to save Lunako, meet me at the old abandoned construction site at the edge of the city." Lee said with a mocking laugh.

Lee stood in the center of the construction site waiting for Goku to appear. Hanging from an exposed rafter beem in an old building that the walls had long ago fallen down, was Lunako in a cacoon of ropes. Her hair had fallen from it's brade and the wind tore at it as the rain soaked her to the bone. Not that her condition was worring her any since she was out cold. Lee heard the faint sound of a motorcycle approaching, makeing his lips curl into a cruel smile. Goku stoped the motorcycle and jumped off. He was wearing his blue gi with his Nyoi-bo straped to his back. He hadn't bothered to hide his tail like he had been doing. He figured he might need to transform into his Super Saiyan Four form, but he was waiting to see. He didn't want to if he didn't have to.

"You're going to pay for hurting Lunako, you asshole!" Goku hissed vehenamently.

"Hmph. Come and get me." Lee replied with a smirk.

Goku literally flew at Lee as a trail of dirt and dust flew up behind him. He smashed his fist into Lee's nose with an audible crack as Lee's nose broke. Lee seemed to pay it no mind as he slamed his knee into Goku's gut, droping the older man to his knees. Goku quickly sweep kicked Lee's legs out from under him. Lee started to fall, but caught himself by placeing a hand to the ground. He kicked at Goku, but only scent his foot through an after image. Lee looked all around and saw Goku laying Lunako gently on the ground. He was going to fight and rescue Lunako at the same time. He tore the bottom of his tunic and tied the clothe around the gash in Lunako's arm to keep it from bleeding anymore. Then with a determand look on his face, he stood and glared at Lee.

"Leave us alone and I wont kill you!" Goku yelled.

"Our fight is not over yet, Son Goku! It wont be over until you are dead." Lee growled.

Lee pulled his katana as Goku pulled his nyoi-bo. With a battle cry, the two men flew at one another. Lee aimed to bring his sword down the middle of Goku's skull, but Goku quickly blocked with his bo. He pushed Lee back, only for the younger man to wrench the bo from his hands. The nyoi-bo was thrown across the constructionsite where it landed far out of Goku's reach. Lee slamed his sword down on Goku's shoulder and cut a deep gash there. Before Goku could react, Lee moved quicker than Goku could see and begain to slice the older man up. A gaping wound went from shoulder to wrist on one arm. Goku's side had been cut revealing rib bones, his left leg had been sliced open at the calf muscle. Goku stagered backwards realing from his wounds. He quickly straightened himself and painfully pointed his good arm at Lee and begain to throw a barage of blasts. Lee quickly dodged all of them. Inraged, Goku flew at Lee with his last ounce of strength. Lee grinned as he charged at Goku holding his katana ready. Goku's fist crashed into Lee's face, just as Lee's katana pearced into Goku's chest and come out his back. The two men stood stuned for a second, but it was Lee who regained his wits first. He pushed the sword further into Goku's chest as far as he could get it to go. Then he twisted it from side to side. Goku screamed in pain so loudly that he woke Lunako. Lunako sat up groggly and saw Goku grab Lee by the neck and slam him into the ground face first. Then Goku pulled the sword from his chest with another cry of pain as blood gushed out and splatered the ground. He threw the sword to the ground and stagered away from it.

"Bastered." Goku growled as he kicked Lee in the head hard enough to knock the younger man out.

"GOKU!" Lunako screamed when she saw how badly wounded Goku was.

"Lunako!" Goku yelled back as his vision started to darken around the edges.

He stagered and fell to his knees, as Lunako ran to him and caught his arm. He slumped over onto Lunako almost pushing her to the ground, but Lunako acted quickly and sat on the ground so Goku could lay down with his head in her lap.

"Goku, hang on. I'll go get help." Lunako said with a reassuring smile.

"I didn't think. I should have known that sword was magic." Goku said as his breath begain to come out ragidly.

"Stop talking." Lunako said as she brushed a strand of his hair out of his face.

"Promise me you'll take care of yourself." Goku said as he took her hand.

"Goku, hold on!" Lunako exclaimed.

"Promise me." Goku said.

"I promise, but stop talking like your not going to be alright!" Lunako protested.

"Damn. Never thought it'd be over so quickly. Didn't get the chance to find the others." Goku said with a weak smile.

"Others? What?" Lunako asked.

"I'm sorry...for not listning to you. You were right. Lee was going to kill me, but don't worry. You're going to be just fine without me. Ai...ai..stiteru yo...Tenshi. Don't forget me...kay?" Goku said sadly.

He let out one last shudering breath and was gone. Lunako put an arm under his neck and grabed one of his shoulders in with her other hand.

"Goku? Goku! Goku! GOKU! Wake up! Don't do this to me! Don't do this! Oh god...NOOOO!" Lunako screamed, shakeing Goku as hard as she could.

She buried her face in his hair as she cried bitterly. A gold light ingulfed his body, then with a blinding flash, the body was gone.

"UUUUUUUUWWWWWWAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Lunako screamed out in dispare. All she had ever known had been taken from her in an instant.

She sat unable to do anything but shake as her screams vibrated and echoed off the broken walls and could be heard almost throughout the city. Nothing would ever be the same again.

To Be Continued...

Next: Dragonball Extreme: Chapter Three: Betrail


	4. Betrayal

Dragonball Extreme

Chapter Three

Betrail

Lunako entered her apartment feeling numb and cold. Everything felt wrong. The apartment was so empty. She knew she'd have to get use to it since she was alone now. She looked down at her bloodstained hands and clothes. She was glad she hadn't ran into anyone comeing up. People would have thought she had been in a terrable acsadent. Lunako felt a sharp pain in her arm, and for the first time she noticed the scrap of Goku's gi tied around her arm where Lee had cut her. Fresh tears begain to fall as she leaned against the closed door. She started to sob as she leaned there misrably. Finally she shuved herself off the door and walked to the kitchen. That's were Lunako found the vase of roses Goku had brought in for her that afternoon. The tears kept comeing as she walked over to them and picked the vase up.

"I wanted you to watch your back. I told you to stay away from Lee because he was going to kill you." Lunako murmured sadly.

Her tears started to dry up as her depression turned into rage.

"Why couldn't you listen to me!" She demanded.

As if to answer her, thunder rolled, lightning flashed, and rain begain to pour.

"WHY! Why couldn't you just listen to me!" She screamed as she threw the vace against a far wall.

The vase shatered makeing glass and blood red rose petals fall to the floor as Lunako droped to her knees and covered her face with her hands.

"Goku." she whispered between sobs.

Lee awoke in the old construction site. He didn't remember anything that had happened. In fact the last thing he did remember was his dream about Dende.

"W...what happened?" he mumbled as he tride to remember how he had gotten to the construction site and why he was wearing strange clothes.

He looked at his katana and saw blood incrusted on it. His brain suddenly produced a flashback of him fighting Goku, then stabing him. Lee looked on the ground and saw that the rain was washing away the blood. Lee also saw motorcycle tracks. Goku must have gotten away. Lee knew he needed to find Goku and make sure he was alive. He kind of hoped Goku was dead, because faceing a man that was over a hundred years old, but looked like he was twenty-something, and was a master of the martial arts didn't seem all that apealing to him. Lee got up and quickly took to the sky. It would be easier to fly to Son Goku's apartment building. He started to come up with all kinds of apologes, and tried to figure out who or what had been controleing him and makeing him try to kill Goku.

Jared sat watching the orb with his two companions. They could see Lunako very clearley. She had washed the blood off of herself and thrown away the clothes she had been wearing. Now she was curled up on the couch asleep.

"So. She is the Saiyan Princess Endive reincarnated." said the first of Jared's companions.

His name was Edwardo. He had long red hair, purple eyes, and was slender. The other companion was Roberto. He was a tall man with blondish hair and brown eyes. He was built almost like Goku.

"Yes. She may come in handy in the future." Jared said still talking about Lunako.

"We'll keep a note of that." Edwardo said with a sadistic smile.

A knock to the door woke Lunako up. At first she thought that if she ignored it, whoever was knocking would go away, but the knocking only grew louder.

"I'm comeing. I'm comeing!" Lunako hissed when the knocking grew even louder.

She got off the couch and truged to the door. She opened it and was startled to see Lee standing there. With a yelp, Lunako slamed the door in Lee's face and bolted it.

"Lunako, please let me in." Lee said through the door.

"Get out of here! Leave me alone!" Lunako yelled.

"Lunako, please." Lee begged.

"You took Goku away from me. What more do you want!" Lunako yelled as tears rolled down her face.

"Listen, Lunako, I'm not here to hurt you." Lee said pleadingly.

"Bull shit! You killed Goku, Lee! You _killed_ him!" Lunako sobed.

She couldn't hold back her anger any longer. Nor her saiyan instinct wanting to fight. She unbolted the door and yanked it open. She ran at Lee and begain to pound him with her fists. Over and over she struck him in the chest knowing very well that it wasn't hurting him any. Lee grabed Lunako's wrists forceing her to stop. She tride to snatch out of his grasp, but it was no good. He was stronger than her. He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder in a fireman carry.

"Put me down or I'll scream!" Lunako threatened.

Lee ignored her as he entered her apartment and closed the door behind him. He bolted the door, then sat Lunako on the couch. She stood right back up and slaped lee as hard as she could acrss his face. Lee's head snaped back and he stagered backwards, but quickly cought his balance. Lunako held her head up in defiance. She inhaled getting ready to scream. Lee quickly jumped to her side and clamped a hand over her mouth. He shuved her back down onto the couch then sat on her.

"Look, I never ment to hurt anyone, but if you keep this up, I'm seariously going to rethink my decision on killing you." Lee said as Lunako's eyes went wide in alarm. "Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say. How about if I take my hand off your mouth. You promise not to scream?" Lee asked with a sigh.

Lunako nodded slowly, and lee moved his hand and got off of her. He sat on the coffie table infront of her.

"I never ment to hurt anyone. I'm sorry about what happened. To be honest, I don't even remember what happened." Lee apologized.

"You kidnaped me, used me for bate to get Goku, then you killed him. Ring a bell?" Lunako growled.

"Sorry, but no it doesn't. Lunako, I think someone's messing with us. You and I need to stick together." Lee said.

"I want you to leave. Now." Lunako growled.

"Nope. I'm staying here tonight." Lee said.

"The hell you are!" Lunako yelled.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Lee said with a shrug.

"Lee, I want you out now!" Lunako yelled loudly.

Lee once more picked Lunako up, but this time he took her to her room and droped her on her bed. Then he turned and closed the door, sealing it shut with a bit of ki energy.

"Let me out, you basterd!" Lunako yelled, slaming her fists against the door.

"This is for your own good." Lee said.

"Like hell!" Lunako yelled.

"You say that a lot." Lee said as he walked to the other room, whitch was Goku's.

He took his clothes off except for his boxers and lay down on the bed. A couple of minutes later he was fast asleep. It only took five more minutes of crying before Lunako also feel asleep.

"I know that you haven't completely healed yet or regained all of your stringth, but you must return to Lunako." Sailor Pluto said to Goku who was laying on a slab of stone in a palace like place.

"Thanks for your help, Pluto. I would have died..." Goku begain as he stood up.

"It wasn't entirely my doing. The Dragonballs put you in a state of suspended animation and healed the worst of your wounds." Pluto explained.

"Yeah, but if you hadn't brought me here to the Crystal Palace I probably would be in a morgue right now." Goku said with a smile.

"You and Lunako must hurry and find the other Dragonball Carriors. Each one is being held in what is called a C.R.T. at the different Capsule Corp buildings around the world." Pluto said.

"What's a C.R.T.?" Goku asked.

"It means Coldstorage Rejuvination Tanks." Pluto said.

Goku only staired at her blankly.

"They were put in refrigarater like boxes that would make them young again and keep them alive for at least one hundred years." Pluto explained.

"Oh! Okay." Goku said still not completely understanding all of it.

"Anyway, you must hurry and return to Lunako." Pluto said.

"Right. Thanks, Pluto." Goku said.

"Don't thank me yet." Pluto said sheepishly.

"Huh?" Goku asked.

"Lee was not suppose to go to the girls." Edwardo stated.

"What does it matter. He doesn't remember what happened at all. Now we can keep an eye on the both of them until we need them." Roberto said with an amused smile.

"There's strange activity going on in the construction site." Jared said.

"What?" Edwardo asked.

"It...it's the Dragonballs!" Jared exclaimed.

"What!" his two companions yelled.

In the same construction site that Lee and Goku had fought in, a small sphere with four stars appered. Six other spheres appered around it. All haveing stars in them that number from one to seven. Just then an old man ran and grabed up all seven spheres, then ran to a nearby abandoned building. He allighned the spheres perfectly and steped back to admire his work.

"Finally! Wealth and power will be mine! I shall be king of the world! Come forth Shinlon!" the old man cackled.

The spheres begain to glow brightly as black clouds gathered outside. Lightning flashed and arced through the clouds. Back inside, the old man watched as the spheres grew even brighter. Then something strange happened. All the spheres spun around quickly, then with a flash of light they were replaced by a tall man wearing a battle torn gi. The man was built very well, but looked very tired and weak. He had large deep brown eyes and black spikey hair that stuck out in every direction on his head.

"You're not Shinlon." the old man said with a mix of shock and disapointment.

"No. I'm not, and don't even think about useing my ass as a magic lamp and rubeing on me or I'll kick you." the younger man said with a smile.

The old man left in a huff.

"The Dragonballs were inside Son Goku all along." Roberto said in awe.

"Getting the Dragonballs is our main objective. I thought Lee would be the one who would lead us to them. They've been right under our noses the whole time." Jared growled.

"Then we must now capture Son Goku and get the Dragonballs. Then we'll kill him again." Edwardo said with an evil grin.

"We'll use the girl. She's the best way to get to him." Roberto advised.

"Agreed." Jared and Edwardo said in unison.

Lunako was awakened by a soft taping at her balcany door. Lunako sat up and looked out the door. Outside stood Goku. Lunako obviously thought she was seeing things. She wiped her eyes and looked again, but he was still there. Lunako pinched herself to see if she was dreaming, but the slight pain indicated otherwise. Lunako got out of bed and slowly walked over to the balconey door. It was raining outside. Goku was soaking wet, but he waited patiantly for Lunako to open the door for him to come in.

"Are you really Goku?" Lunako asked in a shakey voice.

"Yeah. It's me. Don't be afraid. You know I couldn't hurt you for the world, Tenshi." Goku said useing Lunako's nickname that only he called her.

"It is you!" Lunako exclaimed as tears spilled over her cheeks.

She flung open the door just intime for Goku to start to fall.

"Goku, no!" Lunako yelled, catching him before he completely fell.

"I just need some rest. I used up too much of my stringth." Goku said.

Lunako helped him to his feet and into the room. From there she helped him to the bed. Goku layed down and closed his eyes as Lunako inspected his wounds on his body. The two worst ones were completely healed. The one over his ribs and the one on his leg and shoulder were healing nicely but still looked a bit raw. Lunako pulled a first aid kit out from under her bed. Out of the first aid kit she pulled out some salve and a roll of bandages. She smeared the salve over Goku's wounds as he flinched in pain. Afterwards, Lunako bandaged the wounds carefully, then cleaned up her mess and put the first aid kit away.

"So, how long do I have, Doc?" Goku asked teasingly.

"I don't care if that was a joke, don't say things like that." Lunako grumbled.

"Sorry. Really, I am." Goku said as he slowly sat up.

"Lay back down. You need to rest." Lunako said with a restraining hand against Goku's chest.

Goku grabed Lunako's wrist and pulled her down onto the bed with him. He crushed her lips with his in a wild kiss of passion. Her hand went to the back of his head, as his went to her back pulling her up against him. When the kiss ended, the two lay there breathless and dazed. Lunako was holding the front of Goku's tunic as she lay her forhead against his chest. Goku had a hand buried in Lunako's hair and his other arm around her waist. It didn't take long for the two to fall asleep in each other's arms.

Lee awoke somewhere around Five A.M. He crept out of his room and down the hall to Lunako's room. He put an ear to the door and heard loud snoring. Lee unfused the door and opened it to see to his complete shock, Goku sleeping with Lunako. Lee put a hand over his mouth to supress a nervous giggle and shut the door. Then he quickly ran back to his room, closed his door and locked it. Then he passed out on the bed.

Goku was standing in a large open field. The wind blew around him bringing the fragrance of spring roses his way. The stars glittered like crystals and the full moon shone brightly. Lunako stood on the other side of the field looking sadly at Goku as the wind blew her long ebony hair around her shoulders. It was all so beautiful yet all so wrong. Why did Lunako look sad.

"Goku, you must leave before it's too late." her words were so low, Goku almost didn't hear them.

"What's going on, Tenshi?" Goku asked.

Before Lunako could respond, a giant black hole opened behind her. The wind shifted, pulling everything towards the black hole.

"Goku, please leave now!" Lunako yelled as she was pulled into the black whole.

"Lunako!" Goku yelled reaching out for her.

Clouds gathered in the sky as thunder rolled. Lightning flashed and struck a tree nearby makeing it fall a few feet behind Goku. A granit piller rose up infront of him as the ground shook vilently. On top of the piller, another black hole appered, but this time Lunako steped out of it. She had changed. Now she was wearing a long black gown and her hair stuck out saiyanishly. Her eyes glowed crimson as she leared down at Goku.

"Don't you get it, Kakarrot? You can't stop this." Lunako purred as she jumped from the piller and landed gracefully beside Goku. "You can't stop me."

A flash of light blinded Goku. When he was able to see again, Lunako was standing over his bound and gaged body. He could barely make out where he was. Some sort of dark palace. Lunako smiled and begain to laugh as she viciously kicked Goku in the ribs. Goku grunted in pain when Lunako kicked him a second time. Then she reached down and grabed the collar of his shirt, hauling him to his feet. Goku tride to snatch out of her grasp, but failed as the ropes around his wrists begain to cut into his flesh.

"Nice try, Kakarrot. Give me the Dragonballs." Lunako growled.

Unable to speak because of the gag, Goku only shook his head no.

"Hmph. Fine. I'll take them from you by force." Lunako said as she drew her saber and cut Goku from neck to navel.

Goku watched in horror as his insides fell to the floor, and the seven Dragonballs appered in the mess. Lunako laughed as she droped Goku and gathered the Dragonballs up into her arms. She held the Four-Star Dragonball to her mouth and licked Goku's blood from it slowly. Afterwards she looked over at Goku and grined evilly.

Goku sat up with a start from his nightmare. Sweat dotted his face and chest. Lunako also sat up wide awake.

"Daijoubu ka?" Lunako asked.

"Yeah." Goku mumbled.

"Good. Then please unwrap your tail from around my leg." Lunako said.

"Oh. Gomen." Goku said doing as Lunako had asked. "Everything's okay. Go back to sleep."

Not haveing to be told twice, Lunako shrugged and did just that.

Lee pulled himself up off his bed and looked out the window.

"Damn sun." he said, closeing the blinds.

He lay back down and started to drift back to sleep. Minutes later, the alarm clock went off.

"Damn country music." Lee growled as "There's a Tear in My Beer" came from the radio/alarmclock.

He picked up the alarmclock and threw it into the wall, breaking it into a thousand pices. Just then a knock came to the bedroom door.

"Time to get up, Lee." Lunako called.

Lee ripped his face off the pillow and floated over to the door, opening it. Lunako greeted him with a semi-fake smile.

"Breakfast will be ready soon." Lunako said cheerfully.

Lee wiped the sleep crap from his eyes as he grunted his thanks. He closed the door, and walked back over to the bed to flop down on it. The door burst open as Goku walked in and grabed Lee by the ear.

"Come on! Breakfast is ready, and Tenshi wont let me eat until we're all at the table!" Goku said as he drug Lee out of the room and to the breakfast table.

Seeing a huge stack of pancakes, Lee sat down willingly, and lifted up his fork. Within seconds, the three foot stack of pancakes was devoured by Lee and Goku.

"Okawari." both men said as they held out their empty plates to Lunako.

Lunako's jaw droped. Sighing, she took thir plates and went into the kitchen to fix more food.

"They eat too damn much." Lunako grumbled.

Before she could start cooking, a hand was suddenly clamped over her mouth, and an arm wraped around her waist. Her capture teleported both himself and her, out of the kitchen.

Goku felt a disturbance in the air and knew that Lunako's ki had suddenly vanished. It hadn't vanished completely, it was just far away. He got up so fast his chair toppled over.

"Hey, Goku, what's wrong?" Lee asked.

"Lunako's gone. Someone has just kidnapped her. The ki I felt for a second felt like Jared's." Goku explained.

"Jared? Who's Jared?" Lee asked.

"One of those guys who tride to controle you. Tride to make you kill me." Goku answered.

"We have to save Lunako." Lee said also standing.

"They are after the Dragonballs. That must be what they've been after the whole time. I can't carry all seven in my body anymore. It's too risky. We don't have time to awaken all six, but one should be okay for now." Goku mumbled mostly to himself.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lee asked.

"Come on. I'll explain on the way." Goku said.

Meanwhile, Lunako was undergoing the same treatment as Lee had undergone.

"Well, Jared, the girl has been captured and is currently undergoing treatment." Roberto said.

"Good speed up the process. I want her back down there." Jared said.

"Getting hasty now? Roberto asked.

"No. It's just that female saiyans tend to be worse than their male counterparts when they are pissed. If we are not careful, the princess could destroy this whole world and us with it." Jared answered.

"Relax. Everything is under controle." Roberto said smileing.

"I hope you are right." Jared said as he turned to watch the moniter that displayed Lunako.

"As soon as we get there, I'll release Vegeta while you look for any documents that might tell us where the other carriors are." Goku explained as he and Lee flew towards Satan City.

The old Capsule Corp. building had been abandoned for almost fifteen years. The new head of the company had moved everything to a bigger, better, more hightech building. Everything had been moved except for the C.R.T that contained Vegeta. Goku figured this for a small miracle.

"Come on, Lee. Pick up the pace. We're waisting time!" Goku exclaimed as he started to fly faster.

"Hey! Wait up!" Lee cried out.

Lunako stood in the same construction site that Lee and Goku had fought in. Her long black dress and spikey hair fluttered in the wind. She smiled evilly as her now crimson eyes glittered.

"Use your voice to lure them here. Your voice has a power of it's own and will have a power over anyone who hears it. Capture Son Goku and once we have the Dragonballs..." Jared begain.

"This planet will be ours. Don't worry. I'll bring Goku and Lee here." Lunako said as her smile grew.

Then she opened her mouth and begain to sing.

"Shhhh. Do you hear that?" Goku asked as he stoped flying abruptly and almost makeing Lee crash into him.

They could hear faint singing in the distance. Goku could feel Lunako's ki closer now than before. Both Goku and Lee had a sudden urge to fly to the sorce of the singing. Lee was the only one who could resist.

"It's Tenshi! She's alright!" Goku exclaimed as he held two fingers to his forhead and teleported to Lunako.

"Goku, no it's a trap!" Lee yelled, but it was already too late, he would have to awaken Vegeta on his own.

Goku reappered in the constructio site and wished he hadn't when he saw the Lunako from his nightmare standing before him. His eyes met hers and everything seemed to melt away as he begain to feel like he was going to drown in her eyes. Goku had a dazed look on his face as his eyes glazed over. Lunako walked over to Goku. She walked around him and put her arms around his waist from behind. Then, steping on the tips of her toes, she lay her head on his shoulder.

"You're mine now." Lunako whispered seductively into his ear.

Lee snuck into the old Capsule Corp. Main Scientific Development Storage Building. In a room, way at the back of the building, was a door marked "Cold Storage". Lee walked over to the door and yanked it off it's henges. Then threw it aside. He walked into the Cold Storage room and over to a tank like object. Inside the tank lay a young man with black spikey hair, a light complextion, and wearing only a black pair of jeans. Lee pressed a butten on the side of the tank makeing the top slide off with a hiss. Smoke billowed up and out of the tank, covering the room. About five seconds later, the young man stood stairing at Lee.

"Vegeta?" Lee asked

"Who the hell are you?" Vegeta asked.

Lunako stood admireing her handy work. Goku was hanging, unconciouss, from chains that had been wraped twice around his thys, ankles, forarms, and wrists. Lunako had taken them both back to Jared's palace. She was keeping Goku in a dungion, deep under ground. Lunako grined as she floated over to Goku. The chains that bound him were holding him in midair. It would be a long drop to the floor below. Goku growned as he slowly woke up. He opened his eyes and glaired at Lunako.

"Hey, Goku. Do you like being dominated?" Lunako asked as she cracked the whip she had been holding.

Lunako laughed at her own wit, but Goku didn't find it particulerly funny. As soon as she could controle her laughter, Lunako floated down to a chair she had pulled into the room.

"If you give me the Dragonballs, I'll let you go." Lunako said as she sat in her chair.

"Sorry, but I'd never give the Dragonballs to you or your masters."Goku hissed.

"That's too bad." Lunako said as she pointed a hand at Goku and threw a large kiai that hit him and seemed to shock him.

It was like electricity was corsing through his body as he cried out in pain.

"Don't you see how foolish this is? Stop resisting, Goku. Give in." Lunako ordered.

"N...no. I can't give them to you." Goku growled between clinched teeth.

"Stubbern fool." Lunako grumbled as she threw a second electrical inhanced kiai.

Goku clinched his teeth together harder to keep from screaming, but a groan excaped his throat. Lunako watched as Goku's body went limp, looking like a forgotten marrionet.

"Look at you. You've been beaten. Stop struggling. You're just makeing it harde on yourself." Lunako said with an almost pleading look on her face.

"Tenshi, this isn't like you. You would never do something like this." Goku said weakly.

"You're leaving me little choice." Lunako murmured sadly.

"Lunako-chan, don't do this." Goku said as he looked into her eyes with a look Lunako couldn't quite read.

Lunako looked away as she hit Goku with yet another electrfied kiai. A scream tore from Goku's throat as Lunako blinked back tears and wondered why she was crying. She floated up to Goku and loveingly carresed his face.

"If you would just give me the Dragonballs, no harm would come to you." Lunako whispered.

"Do you know what will happen to the Earth if Jared and them get the Dragonballs?" Goku asked as he tride to catch his breath. "They'll destroy it. Everything that you loved, that I loved, that your mother loved, will be destroyed. What would your mother think if she saw you now?"

"Shut up! Shut...up!" Lunako screamed in rage.

She grabed Goku's injured shoulder and begain to punch him where his side had been injured by Lee earlier. Goku spat up blood as Lunako continued to punch him. Snearing, Lunako struck him across the face, then floated down to her chair.

"You can't let them controle you like this! Think about the fate of the Earth. I wont let you or anyone else destroy it, so instead, why don't you help me defend it? If you truely love me, help me defend this planet I cherish. I've lived here for nearly two hundred years. I have so many good memories. Please...help me." Goku begged.

Tears slid down Lunako's face. She grabed her head as pain ripped through it. She cried out then fell to her knees. Lunako then slowly looked up at Goku with her normal choclate brown eyes, as tears rolled down her face.

"I'm sorry, Goku. I'm so sorry." Lunako said just before she passed out.

"Tenshi!" Goku yelled as he powered up enough to break his chains and fly down to her.

He gently picked her up and held her to him. He had felt so strange as she had been torchering him. He knew it was only mind controle, but it had made him feel so hurt. Heartbroken to be exact. He never wanted to feel that way again. He truely loved Lunako and didn't want to have to fight her. Now he was releaved. He had his Tenshi back, and he was never going to let anyone touch her again. Or at least he hoped.

"Don't worry. I'll get us out of here." Goku murmured to the unconciouss saiyan princess.

But before he could even get out of the dungion, something hard struck the back of his head, knocking him out cold. Jared stood over the two saiyans, frowning down at them.

"It wasn't suppose to happen like this." he said.

"Lock the girl up. Prepare Son Goku for surgrey. I'll cut the damn thing out of him." Roberto growled angrily.

Not too far away, Lee and Vegeta were flying to the palace that Jared resided in, using the dragon radar to guide them. If they didn't hurry, Goku and Lunako would both be killed.

To Be Continued...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next: Dragonball Extreme: Chapter Four: Vegeta, Saiyan Prince, Returns


End file.
